


Never Have I Ever

by books4belle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drinking Games, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books4belle/pseuds/books4belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, everyone, the game is simple,” Jason passed out full cups to each person in the circle. “We go around the circle. Each person says something that they’ve never done. If someone says it, and you *have* done it, you take a swig from your glass.” </p><p>Thalia is sweet nearly-sixteen and never been kissed. Maybe Reyna is willing to help with that...</p><p>Set after the battle with Gaea in my world where everyone survives.</p><p>Rating is for underage drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

“Okay, everyone, the game is simple,” Jason passed out full cups to each person in the circle. “We go around the circle. Each person says something that they’ve never done. If someone says it, and you *have* done it, you take a swig from your glass.”

Thalia glanced around the circle. The official celebration of Gaea’s defeat had ended after the camp bonfire and lights out. But after the younger campers were in bed, most of the cabin counselors snuck out,  headed for the fireworks beach, with clinking bottles of booze tucked under shirts and wrapped in blankets.

Thalia was pretty sure that Chiron knew exactly what was going on, but after what they all had accomplished, who would blame them for wanting to enjoy themselves? And the illicit nature of the gathering only added to the festive mood. Most of them were well into their cups before Jason had suggested this new game.

 _Interesting,_ thought Thalia. She usually avoided playing drunken games with demigods. But this one didn’t sound too dangerous.  

Thalia reached up from her blanket to accept a plastic cup from Jason. “Here you go, lil sis.” he smirked.

He’d been calling her that ever since he had gotten back from Greece.  It was technically true, since Thalia had never actually turned 16, but it was still hard to get used to. She playfully swatted at him as he moved on to pass the next cup to Percy.

“This will be good! Much better than that old spin-the-bottle stuff.” Percy said as he accepted his cup from Jason.

“You just think that ‘cause this way, no one else gets to kiss Annabeth,” Leo called playfully from across the circle.

“Damn, right,” Percy replied and pulled a tipsy Annabeth onto his lap, nearly spilling both of their drinks.

Annabeth snuggled into Percy’s shoulder. Thalia was close enough to the couple that she heard Annabeth whispering something about how Leo would be surprised at how well Percy could share. Percy cut her off with a kiss.

Thalia raised her eyebrows and sipped from her cup to hide her surprised smile. The clear liquid burned all the way down her throat. These Romans didn’t mess around when it came to liquor.

Thalia looked back at her brother, who was collecting more cups from Reyna. Thalia had crossed paths with the praetor of New Rome a few times over the last year, but they’d never really had a chance to talk. Their brief encounters had left the impression that Reyna was a strong, fair leader and an amazing fighter. She thought back to one particular fight with an empousa, remembering the way that Reyna had bitten her bottom lip in concentration. Then Thalia noticed that she was staring right into Reyna’s dark eyes. The Roman girl noticed her stares and was looking back at her curiously. Thalia blushed and ducked her head back into her cup, though she wasn’t sure why. She winced as the second sip exploded at the back of her throat. If she kept this up, she wouldn’t have any booze left for the game.

Once everyone had drinks, the game began.

Jason started with “I’ve never used a celestial bronze weapon.”

Which Leo countered saying that he’d never used Imperial gold.

Rachel got everyone with “I’ve never been a demigod.”

Thalia was next, and her first statement was almost as effective, because she, Rachel and Clarisse were the only ones in the circle who had not been to Greece.

Annabeth decided on “I’ve never been kicked out of school.” Thalia had to drink for that one, but she certainly wasn’t alone.

It was about then that Percy seemed to realize that a game like this put him at a severe disadvantage, seeing as he was the saviour of the universe and was the only one who had had to drink for every question so far. He was good natured about it, though and answered with typical demigod bravado that he’d never lost to Percy Jackson in a fight. A chorus of protests went up as accusations as to what counted as a fight with Percy.

Thalia laughed to herself and took a sip. True, it had been a practice bout right after she’d returned to camp after the whole “tree” thing, but she’d beaten him a time or two since, so no harm, no foul.

The game continued, and Thalia had to drink for most of the next few turns.

Frank had never been an American citizen.

Clarisse had never been to California.

Reyna had never slept in a cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

That was true, Thalia supposed. She knew Jason was staying in Cabin 1, Frank had been offered a bunk with the children of Ares, and Hazel was currently curled up in cabin 13.  Despite Frank’s repeated invitations, Hazel insisted first that she was not a cabin counselor, an oracle or a praetor, and second that she was either too young or too old for these types of parties. Thalia’s own bedroll was laid out in Artemis’s cabin 8, where the hunters traditionally stayed while visiting Camp.

There was no cabin at Camp Half-Blood for the Roman goddess Bellona. Even if there had been, Reyna would most likely have chosen to stay with her troops. Most of the 12th legion was currently encamped on the floor of the arena. Now that the battle was over, the Romans would most likely be making plans to return to New Rome.

It wasn’t until the group exploded in another argument that Thalia realized that she has missed Piper’s turn.

She’d gotten distracted thinking about Reyna.

 _What was with her tonight?_ Sure, she had ADHD like almost all demigods, but it normally took more than a dark haired girl in a battered pair of blue jeans to derail her train of thought. Not that the jeans had anything to do with it, really…

Jason was challenging Piper’s choice because it seemed to be aimed directly at Percy. It was apparently bad form to single out a particular person. Since Piper had said that she’d never been able to breathe under water, it made sense that Jason might object. But Piper pointed to Frank and Leo, who had apparently been captured by merpeople at some point during the quest, along with the sleeping Hazel. Then, Percy commented that he had helped both Clarisse and Annabeth breath underwater during previous quests, so they had to drink as well. Percy’s glass was, unsurprisingly, the first one empty, and he stood, unsteadily, to refill his glass.

As the game continued, Thalia thought ahead, wondering what she should say when it was her turn. As she glanced over at Jason pouring for Percy, it came to her.

“I’ve never been 16,” she smirked as a chorus of groans went up from the group.

Rachel reached over and tried to pluck the cup from Thalia’s hand. “You’re too young for this,” she giggled as Thalia covered her drink protectively.

Annabeth’s turn was next . “I’ve never been a tree,” she said pointedly.

Jason looked like he was about to protest again, but Thalia raised her glass dramatically and drained it.  Bad form or not, Thalia didn’t mind under the circumstances.

Frank looked over at Thalia, and nodded sympathetically and with complete seriousness.“I was almost sorghum once.”

Everyone burst into laughter. Thalia stood and patted Frank on the shoulder as she passed. “Sounds rough, buddy. We’ll have to compare notes sometime.”

It was funny to see how people’s personalities changed when they were drinking. Of course, Frank as the quiet, philosophical type wasn’t really surprising. But no-nonsense Annabeth giggled non-stop after only half a glass of wine, and Rachel was definitely more flirtatious than usual. She was currently working her charms on Leo, who was gentlemanly enough not to take advantage, but was clearly enjoying the feminine attention.

Thalia reached the other side of the circle and turned to present her empty cup to Jason for a refill, but her baby brother had used the break in the action as an opportunity to stick his tongue down Piper’s throat. She glanced away quickly, and found herself looking directly at Reyna.

Her dark eyes appraised the Hunter, “So you were a tree, huh?”

“Yeah, long story” Thalia shifted uncomfortably in the Roman girl’s dark gaze. _Why was she acting like this?_

“I’d like to hear it sometime.” Reyna’s smile caused Thalia’s insides to burn like another shot of alcohol.

Thalia lifted her cup, desperate for something to do with her hands, when she remembered her glass was empty.

Reyna glanced at Thalia’s cup, and rolling her eyes, she flicked Jason on the ear. “Hey, lover boy. Stop hogging the liquor.”

“Ow! Here! Take it” Jason yelped as everyone laughed again.

Reyna looked back at Thalia, reaching to hand her the bottle. Ignoring the tingling of her fingers as they accidentally brushed over Reyna’s, Thalia took it, grateful for a reason to look away. She had no idea why Reyna’s gaze made her feel so… blushful.

 _‘That’s not even a word,’_ she muttered to herself as she walked back around the circle, filling her cup and passing the bottle to Rachel.

Thalia wasn’t sure if it was because of Jason and Piper’s kissing or because they’d reached some alcohol-related tipping point, but soon the questions veered into dating and romantic relationships.

Frank had never kissed a guy.

Clarisse had never kissed a girl. Apparently Rachel had, because Leo let out a whistle as Rachel drank straight from the bottle.

Reyna confessed that she had never kissed anyone in the circle.   _Had she looked at Thalia when she’d said it?_ Probably not, she decided.

Piper, Jason, Annabeth and Percy took swipes at each other. “I’ve never kissed anyone underwater.” “Yeah? Well I’ve never kissed anyone in mid-air.”

Leo waggled his eyebrows and smirked “I’ve never walked in on Annabeth and Percy.”

Frank blushed to his hairline and drank deeply from his glass, while Piper tried to play it cool and totally failed.

Percy and Annabeth both gaped at their former crewmates while everyone else rolled with laughter. Rachel demanded the story and that seems as good a time as any for Thalia to slip away from the group.

She walked slowly along the edge of the woods, not staggering by any means, but not as surely as usual. She’s in no hurry to return to the cabins, but she certainly doesn’t want to stay on the beach.

“Thalia!” a voice called from behind her.

Thalia was surprised to see Reyna jogging towards her. Her movements seemed graceful enough until she stopped suddenly and Thalia had to reach out to keep her from falling.

Reyna clasped Thalia’s arms as she breathlessly asked “Where ‘you going? Why did you leave?”

“I’m fine,” Thalia replied reassuringly. “You go back and finish the game.”

“No, I’ve had more than enough to drink tonight.” She continued to hold on to Thalia’s arm as she swayed slightly and laughed. “Besides, I was sort of starting to feel left out.”

“Really? You too?”

“Well, yeah. With all the talk about the quest and stuff. They’ve all been through this big crazy amazing thing. And I’m so glad they survived and all, but I just can’t relate. You know?”

“Of course. That makes sense.”

“Wait. That’s not why you left?”

Thalia felt her cheeks starting to flush again. And this time, it wasn’t only about Reyna’s intense gaze. She turned away and back towards the path to the cabins “It’s nothing…”

Reyna moved in front of her and blocked the path. “Tell me?”

Thalia had never really been the type to talk about feelings and such. If she had an emotion she needed to work out, she was way more likely to pick a fight with a monster than go to one of her fellow Hunters for girl talk.

Maybe it was the alcohol, or the look in Reyna’s eyes, but she found herself blurting. “It’s just, all the kissing and stuff.”

Reyna looked confused for a moment, then understanding seemed to dawn across her face. “And you’re a Hunter of Artemis.”

Thalia made a dismissive gesture and hid her embarrassment under a layer of anger. “Exactly. I don’t have anything to say in a game like that. Or maybe I have too much to say. What, like I’m going to say in front of Annabeth and Percy and Jason, ‘You’ve never kissed anyone underwater? That’s nothing! I’ve never kissed anyone at all...”

Reyna’s eyes widened. “You never kissed anyone? Not even before you joined the Hunters?”

Thalia was irritated that she’d revealed so much to a virtual stranger. “Well, it’s kinda hard to kiss a tree.”

Reyna seemed taken aback by the harshness of Thalia’s tone “Well, I suppose that’s true… Just a quick… Why were you a tree, exactly?”

“Because I was a stupid girl in love.” Thalia pushed past Reyna and began walking again.

Reyna called after her, “Thalia! Thalia, please wait.” Reyna caught her shoulder and Thalia whirled around. There was no mocking or pity in Reyna’s look, just sympathy.

“Look. I know I don’t know you very well, and I’m sorry if I said something to offend you. I don’t want to pry. I just want to help, if I can.” She trailed her hand from Thalia’s shoulder down her arm and took her hand.

Thalia ignored the butterflies turning cartwheels in her stomach and puffed out a breath. “I’m sorry, Reyna. It’s not your fault. I’m angry with myself.”

Reyna pulled her off the path and they sat on a fallen log near the edge of the woods. It was clear that the daughter of Bellona was one of those girls that got extra touchy when she was drinking, because she took both of Thalia’s hands in hers and set them down on Thalia’s knees. “Why are you angry with yourself?”

Thalia gently extracted her hands from Reyna’s. _All that contact was making it difficult to concentrate._ She took a deep breath. “When I was 12, I fell in love. His name was Luke. We were on the run, and he was, well, we fought together. And that does something to a relationship, you know?”

“I do,” the Praetor nodded with understanding.

“Well, Luke, Annabeth and I had finally made it here to camp, but with about a thousand monsters on our tails. I stood up to them. I wanted to protect my friends. To protect Luke. It… didn’t go so well and my dad saved me by making me into a tree.” Thalia wasn’t sure that this version of the story made any sense, but Reyna seemed to be following her, so she continued.

“When I woke up, years had passed, but more slowly for me than for anyone else. I was only 15, but Luke… He was 20 and he’d turned his back on the gods. He helped Kronos kidnap *Annabeth*. If he had loved us… loved me… he never would have done that.”

“It’s difficult when you care for someone and they don’t return your feelings.”

“Were you in love, Reyna?”

Reyna shook her head. “No, there was a boy who I fought beside. I guess I thought we would lead the legion together, but his fate is tied to another.”

“Wait,” Thalia shook her head to clear it. “You had a crush on my brother?”

Reyna blushed and dipped her head away from Thalia’s incredulous look. “What! You and your brother are very attractive. You can hardly blame me.” Thalia’s heart jumped a bit at having been included in Reyna’s praise.

“Well, I guess i should feel better knowing that you never kissed my brother, at least if you were telling the truth during the game.”

“No, I never kissed Jason. I haven’t kissed anyone since I joined the Legion. Not unless you count kissing games and that sort of thing. I was too focused on my career.”

“But you have kissed someone before?”

“Yes.”

“Who? When?” Thalia wasn’t trying to pry, really. She wasn’t even sure why she wanted to know. Maybe she was trying to live vicariously. More likely, she just wanted to learn all she could about this mysterious demigod.

“On Circe’s island, before Percy destroyed it.”

“So you kissed one of the men who was trapped there?”

Reyna hesitated, and Thalia was afraid that she’d pushed the other girl too far. She realized too late that the memories of that place might be painful ones. She was just about to apologize when Reyna answered.

“No, I kissed one of the other girls who worked there.”

Thalia raised her eyebrows and looked at the other girl in surprise. She blurted out the only coherent thought she could capture.

“But I thought you liked my brother?”

Reyna shrugged, “I’ve been attracted to boys and girls. It just depends on the person.”

Thalia had never considered that as a possibility. She knew there were girls who liked boys and girls who liked girls, but liking both… Her booze-soaked brain wandered back to moments in her life. Moments where she had admired the beautiful line made a fellow Hunter drawing a bow. The not-quite-sisterly feelings she’d sometimes had toward Rachel Dare during long nights of conversation. Mostly about the ridiculous way she’d been acting all night around Reyna. Was it possible…

“Oh, um…” Thalia looked up into Reyna’s dark eyes.

_Was Thalia imagining it, or was there an expression in those eyes there that hadn’t been there before? Something that looked like... curiosity?_

“That makes sense, I guess. I mean…”

“So what are we going to do about you, Thalia Grace?” Reyna reached out again and reclaimed Thalia’s hands where they were resting on her knees.

“M-me?” stammered Thalia.

“Sweet almost-sixteen and never been kissed."

Thalia wasn’t sure of much in that moment, but she was reasonably sure that the the way her head was spinning no longer had anything to do with alcohol.

“There must be someone you can think of that could help you with that,” Thalia almost jumped as Reyna’s fingers began to trace lazy circles in the center of Thalia’s palm.

Enough was enough. Thalia was never one to allow herself to be backed into a corner. With a warrior’s reflexes, Thalia clasped Reyna’s face in her hands and pulled her into a kiss. Initially her plan had been just to shut the girl up. To wipe the taunting expression off her face.

But that all changed as their lips touched. She felt Reyna’s hands slide up her arms and rest on her shoulders, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Thalia’s lips, tight and tensed for battle, began to relax and soften. Her hands curled gently to cup Reyna’s jaw. Her pulse hammered painfully in her chest.  

Reyna’s mouth moved against hers, her tongue brushing cautiously against Thalia’s lips, causing them to part slightly. Still, Reyna’s movements were achingly gentle, as though she was concerned she might scare Thalia away.

To be honest, Thalia wasn’t sure she could move if she wanted to. But she didn’t want to. Not while Reyna’s lips were on hers and every touch and lick collected in Thalia’s belly like liquid fire.

Reyna reached up to touch Thalia’s cheek. Thalia sighed against Reyna’s mouth and she leaned into the caress. Idly, Reyna’s fingers coiled around a stray lock of hair and she tucked it gently behind Thalia’s ear. As she did so, her fingers brushed the silver circlet resting, as always, on Thalia’s head.

Thalia froze. Reyna pulled back, “Thalia?”

Thalia couldn’t speak. Her mind whirled as she tried to process what had just happened. _What she had done._

“Thalia, are you alright?" Reyna’s eyes were filled with confusion and concern. She brought her hand back up to touch Thalia’s face, but Thalia shied away.

“I’ve got to go.” Thalia stood and turned to run, but Reyna’s voice stopped her.

“Thalia, please! What’s wrong?” There was a hitch in that last word that made Thalia wince, but she couldn’t bring herself to turn and and confront those dark eyes again.

“I’m a Hunter, Reyna. I shouldn’t…  I shouldn’t be here,” and she fled.

She wasn’t even sure where she was going. She couldn’t face the other Hunters in cabin 8. She couldn’t go back to the beach where Annabeth and Rachel were.

Instinctively, she found herself running past the cabins altogether, over the bridge between the crafts pavilion and the big house and up the hill where she dropped down to lean against the pine tree’s rough trunk. Hugging her knees to her chest, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Tears she didn’t even realize she’d been holding back. Eventually, safe beneath the tree’s broad branches, Thalia fell into a fitful sleep.

~~~

Even though her own day had started before dawn, Thalia knew better than to approach Annabeth that early, especially after a night of drinking. She waited until she was reasonably sure that most of the Athena campers had left for breakfast before knocking on the door of cabin 6.

Annabeth was sitting on her bed, nursing a Dr. Pepper but not really much worse for the wear. Daughter of Wisdom that she was, she had refilled her glass with water after the first round. So despite the fact that the game had continued long after Thalia had left, Annabeth was hangover-free.

The same could not be said for Annabeth’s boyfriend. She had nearly had to pour him into his bunk in cabin 3 and she was certain they would not see him until after noon at the earliest.

Annabeth gestured for Thalia to join her, and she sat across from Annabeth at the foot of the bed.

“At some point, I looked up and saw that you had left. I was about to go look for you, but Percy and Clarisse started arguing about something and I got distracted. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I got bored listening to everyone talking about their love lives, so I decided to cut out early.”

“I’m sorry, Thalia. That was insensitive of us.”

“No really, it turned out okay. But I wanted to ask you a question.”

“Of course.”

“Do you know the story of Orion?”

“Orion the Hunter? Like the constellation?” Annabeth chewed her lip thoughtfully. “Yeah, I think so. Orion was a demigod. Son of Poseidon, I think.”

Thalia thought it was a little adorable that Annabeth blushed faintly saying the words “Son of Poseidon.”

“He was an amazing athlete and sportsman. He honored Artemis as his patron and they went hunting together sometimes. Then a rumor started that there was no beast in all the world that Orion couldn’t hunt down. This angered Gaea, who sent a scorpion to kill him. After he died, Artemis set him in the stars, like she did for Zoe Nightshade.”

“She was in love with him.”

“Who?”

“Artemis was in love with Orion. She told me this morning.”

Annabeth looked shocked, almost scandalized. “But Artemis is a chaste goddess.”

“Yeah, but you can fall in love with someone without getting… un-chastey”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not a word.”

“It is now.”

“So, why did Artemis tell you about Orion?”

Now it was Thalia’s turn to blush. “Because… well, because I kissed Reyna last night.”

Annabeth leaned forward from the headboard and her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. “Seriously?”

Thalia squirmed a bit at Annabeth’s intense reaction. “Yeah…”

Annabeth squealed softly and grabbed Thalia’s hands, shaking them excitedly. “Oh my gods, that’s awesome! What happened! Tell me, tell me!”

Thalia gave Annabeth an overview of what had transpired between her and Reyna after they left the beach. Annabeth sighed and smiled in all the right places.

“And then I just ran off. Like an idiot,” Thalia concluded.

“But everything’s okay, right? Artemis isn’t mad?”

“Artemis says that my passion is part of what makes me a good hunter. If Reyna was a guy, I’d probably have to choose between him and the Hunters, but my vows don’t really say anything about girls, so…”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you liked girls?”

Thalia glanced away again. “I don’t think I really knew myself. I mean I’ve noticed pretty girls before, but I never really gave it much thought. Always too busy saving the world and all that. But something about Reyna… like I can’t think properly whenever she’s around.”

“So are you going to talk to her? To Reyna, I mean?”

Thalia sighed. “I guess… I don’t even know if she even likes me or anything.”

“She kissed you, too, didn’t she?”

“Yeah, but we were both pretty drunk. Things may have just gotten out of hand. Maybe she was just teasing me and I took it the wrong way.”

“I don’t think Reyna’s like that. I don’t know her very well, but she’s always been straightforward and honest with me. If there is some misunderstanding, which I doubt, she’ll let you know. But you have to talk to her in order to know how she feels.”

“I suppose that’s *wise* advice, child of Athena.” Thalia pushed Annabeth playfully on the shoulder.

“Ugh, this child of Athena is acting like a lovesick child of Aphrodite right now, and if you tell anyone I will kill you. But I’m so happy for you that I can’t help myself.”

“Don’t get your hopes up. We can’t all be like you and Percy.”

“Why not? We all just helped defeat Mother Earth herself. I’m pretty sure that the gods owe us a few happy endings. Why not go find yours?”

Thalia tried not to think too much about happy endings when she approached the Praeter’s tent later that afternoon. Reyna was standing outside the entrance under an awning with a few other Romans. None of them wore armor, but Reyna had a purple stole draped across her shoulders and it was clear that they were discussing Legion business.

Thalia hung back, not wanting to interrupt, but Reyna noticed her anyway. Her tone was formal, as she called out to her, “My Lady Hunter, we are honored by your visit. How may the 12th Legion Fulminata be of service to the Hunters of Artemis.”

 _No,_ Thalia thought. _That’s not intimidating at all._ Still, she was a leader in her own right, and she knew how to play politics if she had to.

“As the chief Lieutenant of Artemis, I wish to request an audience with the Praetor of the 12th Legion.”

“You need only ask, Lieutenant. You may speak with me, or my fellow Praetor, Frank Zhang will be returning shortly.”

“If I may, I would like a private audience with you, whenever possible.”

“Of course. Please excuse us.” Reyna nodded to the officers who saluted and moved away from the tent. Reyna walked to the tent flap and held it open for Thalia to walk inside.

Reyna lifted the purple stole from her shoulders and hung it on a peg near the door. Then she looked at Thalia and shrugged.

“Sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologize. I have some understanding of what it’s like to lead.”

“I suppose you do, Lady Lieutenant.” In the tent, along with Reyna’s cot and trunks for clothes and armor, there was a small seating area with two camp chairs and a small, folding ottoman. Reyna gestured for Thalia to sit, then sat in the chair across from her. “I know you came to talk to me, so I should let you speak first, but…”

Thalia gave a nervous chuckle. “It’s okay, Reyna. I don’t really stand much on ceremony…”

“Are you alright… I mean, are you still one of the Hunters.” There was genuine concern in Reyna’s face as she looked into Thalia’s eyes.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Thalia’s heart wobbled in her chest as relief spread across Reyna’s face.

“Oh, thank gods!” Reyna covered her face in her hands. “I’ve been kicking myself all day for being so careless.” She got up from her chair and started to pace a little around the tent. “I tried to convince myself that Artemis wouldn’t reject you, but I only really know her as Diana and I don’t know if her Greek and Roman aspects are that alike, and I thought there’s no way that Artemis would be foolish enough to cast off such an amazingly strong warrior, but…”

Thalia reached out and grabbed Reyna’s hand, forcing her to stand still as she finished:

“But you never really know with gods…” Reyna sank down onto the ottoman, having expended most of her nervous energy.

“I’m flattered that you were so worried.” Thalia kept hold of Reyna’s fingertips and squeezed them a little, trying to keep from smiling.

“Normally, I’m much cooler under pressure.” Reyna returned her half-smile, then her expression turned more serious.

“Thalia, I owe you an apology. I goaded you without thinking of the consequences. It was irresponsible of me and I...”

“Did you want to kiss me?” Thalia interrupted.

Reyna bit her bottom lip. Just like she had when she was in the midst of battle. She adjusted her grip on Thalia’s hands before turning the full intensity of her gaze to Thalia’s eyes.

“Thalia. I have admired you since the day we met. At first, I thought it might be because your eyes are so much like your brother’s. But he doesn’t have anything to do with your courage, or your leadership, not to mention the way you look in your Hunter gear.”

Both girls laughed a bit breathlessly.

Reyna continued, “The thing I have always admired most about your is your dedication. Not only to Artemis and the other hunters, but to your friends, to your cause, and to your vow. I would never ask you to put that in jeopardy.”

“And what if you didn’t have to?” Thalia moved forward in her chair so that their knees were touching and their faces were just inches apart.

“What do you mean?”

“What if you could kiss me without putting my vow in jeopardy? What if Artemis said that as long as certain rules are followed that we could be together and I don’t have to leave the hunters?”

Thalia barely had the last question out of her mouth before Reyna closed the distance between them and captured Thalia’s lips in a kiss. Blood seemed to buzz in Thalia’s ears as she clung to Reyna’s hands across the awkwardness of their position in the camp chairs.

Reyna broke the kiss, but kept her face pressed close to Thalia’s. “I hope those weren’t rhetorical questions you were asking me or we’re in real trouble now.”

Thalia laughed. “No. Not rhetorical. Though I don’t remember saying that I wanted to kiss you.”

“Fair warning then. If you stay here, I’m going to kiss you some more.”

Thalia stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://goodforharpies.tumblr.com)


End file.
